clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Wishing Hun Conflict
Add your charecter to join Flywish's Army *Xorai's army *Flywish's army *Austin8310! *The army of Nothing (Place) *CNIC *Jesse *Dan's Island Navy (Half of it, I am going to conquer more land) *12yz12ab *Mandy von Injoface *Gary the Gaget Dude *Fire (puffle) *Akbaboy *The Leader *Puddle *Dango Jett *Johnathan Wolfhunter Ben Hun elites and troopers of the HunEmpire *Ben Hun Elites. * Sake the Hacker * Brain * Jen Hun * Big Cat *Serth-Betrays Ben Hun in combat. * Sword *Thunder Von Storm- is hired, but is revealed to be working for Mec later on. *Deathfin *Ernie *Mah Boi *Gary the Gaget Dude X Mectrixctic making sure they both go down *Treacherous Trio *Mectrixctic's Army *Serth -Joined for the rets of the war after betraying Ben Hun. *Thunder Von Storm- revealed later on, pretends to work for Ben at start. *Roman de Konrinski - double agent for Mectrixctic, undercover in both Ben Hun's army (under fake name John "Shallow" Peters) and Flywish's army (under fake name Paul "Phantom" Jackson). At one point he helps Flywish's army to attack a weak point within Ben Hun's army but it's only to clear his name after an anonymous Flywish agent, codenamed '''Agent Y, suspects Roman of being a double for Ben Hun. Neutral *Jerdi -After the Serth fighting in the war. *The Leader and Shadow Company (coming soon!)-Attempting to capture Ben Hun. Also considers Flywish to be an obstacle. *Snowfallingregiment-Peacekeeping force. *Fudd- Just tries to get involved and cause some chaos on all sides. Items *Knicicles *Fire Swords *Ditto *Keysabers *Heat Missile * EXPECTSEALS Ditto Nuke *Powerbombs Is it OK to Is it OK to fix OOC errors? Because I saw a few E-114 OOC and I corrected them. I will rollback my edit if I'm not allowed to fix OOC's/spelling. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 16:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) @E-114 you have my full permission to fix any OOC errors as well as well as write some of the story yourself.-Tollbooth Kitteh Will accept Cheezeburgers as payment 22:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Can i have permission to edit this page? I am a friend of Flywish,a friend of Corai and I edit on Ben Huns wiki.--12yz12ab Talk to me 15:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Can I also edit it? I'll only make grammar corrections. --PabloDePablo 02:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Pablo, yes. 12yz12ab..........what in the name of the Brotherhood of Nod do YOU have to do with warfare? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 02:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) 1. Ummmm...WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH IT? 2. Corai:In the brotherhood of Nod...''I dont like CNC.--12yz12ab Talk to me 14:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Do I have permission? My character is a warrior. How about I lead a squadron of Flywish's men into Ben Hun's base. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310]] 15:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Austin, you have permission to edit this page. I, Flywish give Austin the rights to this page, except for the results. --Flywish 16:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I demand to let my army be in the war! throws Oxipie at Ben Hun GAME ON!!!! --Gary the Gaget Dude 12:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) 12yz12ab, This is what I have to do with warfare. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 21:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) CORRECTION:FLYWISH YOU MAY HAVE THE PERMISSION TO LET PEOPLE EDIT THE WAR BUT CORAI YOU DONT.HOW EVER PABLO AND AUSTIN CAN STILL EDIT.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ben, FLYWISH let me edit this. Bah. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]] 22:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Can I be in Flywish's army? --Gary the Gaget Dude 22:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Gary if you do you have just betrayed me and will become my enemy.AND yesh austin I know flywish gave you permission.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) @Corai:Well,I was thinking of a power rangers five zords thing but I couldn't come up with the name so I will make something like the warmech 3000...I am bored now....--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay listen up. Gary the Gaget Dude X will be on Ben Hun's army. --Gary the Gaget Dude 00:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Deal? Err... Ben Hun. I know you removed Shadow Company but can they be involved. Here I made some terms. *Shadow Company will only be dealing with logistics and infrastructure. They will be involved in the war in the battle but it will only be a platoon sized unit (32 men to you). The rest will be in a last line of defence. *Shadow Company is a private military company. That means Flywish has to pay for there services. Eventually Flywish realises that he needs to concentrate his army's funds elsewhere and will limit Shadow Company's services. What do you say? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) =Planning= THIS IS THE PAGE FOR PLANNING OF THE WAR BETWEEN ME AND FLYWISH YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO EDIT THIS PAGE BUT DO HAVE PERMISSION TO ADD SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS!! ONLY THE USERS BEN HUN AND FLYWISH ARE ALOUD TO EDIT THIS PAGE FOR IT IS THE FOURTH WALL BREAKING PLAN THAT WILL ORDER THE VERY HAPPENINGS OF THE WAR! - ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter:One Planing Comments of this planning PROBLEMS BATTLE FEILD ISSUE OK A MAJOR PROBLEM WE HAVE IS THE UNDESIDED BATTLE GROUND.WE NEED A LEGENDARY SPOT A WIDE OPEN PLAIN WITH MOUNTAINS AND THE CLASSIC EPICNESS THAT EVERYONES LOOKING FOR.AN OPTION MIGHT BE MAKING A NEW ARTICLE ABOUT THE BATTLE FEILD.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) GUYS SOME ONE RESPOND!.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter:One Planing Chapter one ends with Ben Hun and Flywish stomping out of the room and summoning the troops. Chapter Two Planning= In Chapter 2, Flywish takes the offensive and charges in a pincer attack. Like this. Hidden Hun Commandos Ben Hun Elite Dudes <_____ Hidden Hun Commandos /\ /\ \ \/ | | \ >>>>>>>>>>>>>> | | \ | / | \ | | | | \ Xorai Clones with Knicicles Flywish Austin8310 Squad (Leader was somebody else, but leader gets pwned early.) Then, Flywish retreats when he realised the hidden commandos are there. Chapter Three Planning= Ben Hun Launches Ditto Nuke. Meanwhile, Flywish hires The Leader, some guy, to transport equipment to the front and to provide military services in his army. [[Category:Conflicts